


Highway Heroes

by Imagination_that



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagination_that/pseuds/Imagination_that
Summary: A Legend of Zelda version of the classic song Highwaymen.  Fun and short.





	Highway Heroes

I was a hero boy  
Through time did I slide  
with sword and shield by my side  
Many a young maid lost her heart to my spell  
Many of foe felt my blade as they fell  
I left this land with much regret  
But I watch over it yet

I was an islander  
I was born upon Outset Isle  
on my birthday I wore green and all was normal for a while  
I sailed with the Red King on the Great Sea to and fro  
I made the wind to gust and bellow  
Beneath the waves did I descend  
A pirate princess did I defend

I was a goat herder  
In the fields I did ride  
Where man and goat did collide  
From place called Ordon to a realm of Twilight black  
I traveled with an imp upon my back  
As a wolf I ran far unbound  
But I am still around  
I'll always be around and around and around  
And around and around and around

I fly a Crimson Loftwing  
Across the clouds far and wide  
And when I reach the Surface side  
I'll find a place to rest my spirit if I can  
Perhaps, I may become a hero once again  
Or I may simply be a single drop of rain  
But I will remain  
And I'll be back again and again and again  
And again and again and again

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a classic country station when this song came on. It is one of my favorites and it got me thinking how appropriate this is for our favorite hero in green. My attempt here is pathetic since I have no musical talent to speak of but I think the general idea is there. I love country music and Legend of Zelda and as such find that every once in a while I will imagine how the characters from the game would fit into the song perfectly. Anyway I'll shut up now put in the disclaimers and let you get on with your lives. I do not own or have ever performed the song "Highwaymen" nor do I take credit for the lyrics of the original song. "Highwaymen" belongs to its performers Johnny Cash, Willie Nelson, Kris Kristofferson, and Waylon Jennings and writer, Jimmy Webb. This is a parody only. I also do not own any of the Legend of Zelda Characters.


End file.
